


Idle Hands Are The Devil's Playground

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Series: Welcome Home, Father Jim [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Religious, Asisted Masturbation, Come Swallowing, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, Depravity, Fingers in Mouth, Freeform, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Male - Freeform, Male Protagonist, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pansexual Bucky Barnes, Priest, Priest Kink, Psionic Sex, Psionics, Psychic Abilities, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery, Series, Supernatural - Freeform, Symbolism, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: Father Jim discovers he isn’t the only Enhanced in town.





	Idle Hands Are The Devil's Playground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I seriously write this just for me but I'll share](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I+seriously+write+this+just+for+me+but+I%27ll+share).



> I've gotten so far behind but I'll get back up to speed, there are a lot of strange going ons in Jansenhaven.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry.

It’s been a rough week and for the second Sunday in a row, many people had confessed to adultery, fornication & “impure thoughts”. ’ _Shane, you little hellcat! What have you been doing all week? How many people in this town are you fucking_?’ Jim thinks.

He has just finished mass and was on his way from the office to which he went because he forgot to grab the folder full of sheets of paper titled  "Halloween Activity Brainstorm" the local teens had done at school. He was to see how realistic the options were and the winning idea would take place at the church. It’s creator would win a basket of sweets and silly favors, like those wax lips, the red blue and yellow dots of candy stuck to a sheet of paper and a Planet of the Apes costume featuring a plastic mask and matching jumpsuit.

Jim headed back making his way to the vestibule, the right side of which led to the bathrooms and tiny pantry, broom closet & back door of the church. The left led to the corridor in which a staircase went up toward the front of the church and another flight led down to the cellar in the same direction.

There stood Chantoya Fanchon, apparently waiting to speak with Father Jim.

“Oh, Hello. Chantoya, how have you been? Is there something I can help you with?” Father asks.

“Hello to you also, Father. Mass was very nice. Well… I do have something I want to talk about but it can wait. What can’t is, I wanted to ask if you’d like to attend dinner at my house this Thursday? I’ve been having great fun watching the reruns of Batman with you. It makes me feel it’s a good thing we both missed the original premiere.” She says with a little laugh.

Jim thinks it over. Thinks about the last time he saw her, in his mind’s eye seeing that almost feline smile of pleasure on her lips after she came made his knees weak. God, she was beautiful. How had he done that, been charming enough for her to want to talk to? Then on the heels of the thought ’ _I’m not sure if this is her inviting me for round two or not…_ ’, he remembers the actual last time he saw her, that night she had been outside his third story window. He couldn’t talk to her about that right now, she’d think he’s crazy, shit,  _he_  thinks he’s crazy. “Ah- uhm ehem, I was kind of thinking the same thing. I have a great time with you, too. I just wasn’t sure if you’d be interested to spend time with a stick in the mud like me.” Father Jim replied.

“Oh, but Father, I found you being dirty to be quite exciting. I had no idea you had such a laaarge sweet tooth. Maybe I can whip up another…‘treat’ for you.” Chantoya said in a teasing lilt back in a very innocent tone with her eyes flashing in the light, one eyebrow lifted at a sardonic angle.

Jim smiling and nodding says “Yes, everyone has their temptations they are weak against. I’m often asking the question 'To whom does a priest turn when he hears the call of wicked cravings?’” with much melodrama.

“Why, to his friends, Father Jim. Don’t worry, I’ll save you.” Chatoya says playfully stepping in closer to Jim. Her perfume is a quiet sweet scent which he smells on her inner wrist when she lifts a hand and straitens his clerical collar.

“Ms. Fanchon! To imply yourself the sovereign of men, what blasphemy!" He chuckled. "… Or is it? Do goddesses even hold to the laws of male gods?” Jim asks in a low rumble. His mouth seems to be on autopilot and he’s praying not to say anything stupid.

“Hmm… I’ve never heard of a goddess doing anything less than what she pleases. Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, all had men worshiping at their feet. I myself think I’d like just one man, in particular, to attend worship at a very different place.” She says both coy and brazen at once. She hooks a finger into his collar and tugs gently making him bend slightly down toward her.

Jim has a flash of memory, kissing and licking her toes. He is intensely aroused for a millisecond, he takes a gasping inhale smiling and shaking his head at himself. “A woman needs a devotee at her beck & call. Such blessed creatures must be correctly appreciated. I think I would really like to take a shot at being that man for you, Chantoya. May I try my hand at it Thursday night?”

“I’ll pick you up at…6:30?” Chantoya says kissing his cheek ever so lightly.

“Sure. I’ll be waiting with bells on.” Jim says, dropping a handsome wink to her. He has know idea when winking became a thing he does.

They stride to the front doors of the church together and Jim pulls open the right-hand door to find a cat who is either mostly orange with white and black or white with orange and black splashes of color on it lying on the top step of the church. When the door opens it unfolds it’s digitigrade legs, stands up and stretches it’s back upward in a hunch while sticking out one paw as if mimicking how humans stretch their arms over their heads. It turns and stretches the other paw looking for all the world like it’s reaching for him while stepping over the threshold of the church door and twining about Jim’s legs, bumping him with it’s head. Jim bends down and picks up the cat hugging it to his chest and scratching the top of it’s little head with one metal finger.

“Looks like Patches escaped again. Come on, I’ll walk you to your car and take him back to the Sanders’ shop.” Father Jim says.

They exit and Jim does indeed walk Chantoya to her Ford station wagon and waves her off as she drives away. Then he turns on a heel and walks the two blocks to Sanders General Store over on Summit st. The walk is mostly uneventful seeing as most children are indoors eating lunch with their parents and most adults are going about with the rest of their Sunday doing errands or watching football. It’s rather mild for autumn, they seem to be having a kind of Indian summer and seeing how Jim dislikes colder weather this suits him just fine. Patches looks around intently from Father Jim’s arms watching for every bird, squirrel and bug that moves, his butter yellow eyes darting to and fro.

Having reached the corner store, Jim pushes open the door and a little bell above it tingling-a-lings, announcing his entrance.

To Jim’s right can be heard, “Dang on it, Patches! You ain’t supposed to be wandering the neighborhood!”

A plump middle-aged woman with silvering brown hair in a bun is at the counter of the store. She shuffles from behind the counter fully dressed in dungarees, a beige cardigan and pink and yellow gingham shirt despite wearing a pair of brown house slippers.

“Oh, it’s ok Dinah. This little guy just likes to come and say hello every now and then. Good thing I found him before he decided to climb in a small space and get left overnight.” Jim says handing her the cat then walking to & leaning on the counter. “A pack of Luckies, dear.”

“Exactly! And we wouldn’t want my poor baby to go hungry till morning, would we, snookie-ookums? My widdle pudge butt gotta eat!!” Dinah cries dramatically taking Patches around the counter again, setting him down on the floor near his bowl full of Fancy Feast. He sniffs it and wanders away toward the back of the store showing a level of indifference only cats seem to be able to attain.

“Ok, Father that’ll be $10.” She says completely deadpan.

“Sure, pft! If they go above $1.00, you can bet I’ll quit entirely.” Jim laughs back. “Honestly, I’ve cut down so much I may just quit over the winter.”

Taking the Father’s 75 cents Dinah rings it up and hands him the pack with a book of matches. “You’d do best to quit. Harvey says they’re in talks about raising the price statewide come spring.”

Someone else walks up to the counter beside Jim and when he turns to see who it is, he’s not startled to find it’s Caleb Morrison. Caleb has a basket over his left arm and in it a glass bottle pint of milk, antihistamines and a box of Lipton tea. As soon as Jim looks at him, he screws up his face horribly and for a moment Jim thinks he’s going to start crying because it resembles the way babies sometimes seem to get their face ready before they start wailing. But Caleb just quickly gets an arm up with a handkerchief in a hand mostly hidden in his sleeve to his face just in time for three loud prodigious sneezes to burst forth from him.

“God bless you.” said Jim with a little nod to Caleb. His eyes land on the sweat at Caleb’s brow.

“Oh, dank you bery much, Fodder.” he says with a stuffy nose. The area around the outside of his nose is bright red from being wiped repeatedly.

“Allergies?” Jim asks.

“Yeb, I got da Hay Feber.” Caleb says with a little sniffle. His ’T’s are coming out hard sounding like ’D’s, while 'P’s & 'V’s sound like 'B’s, all from the congestion of his sinus.

He pays for his items & they both start to leave the store when Father Jim sees Caleb’s face visibly blanch then the fluffy scarlet curls on the young man’s head flounce as he stumbles a bit, slipping off of the curb.

Jim jumps forward and tries to take Caleb’s right elbow to stop him going down. Surprisingly Caleb wrenched it back out of Father Jim’s hand, at the same time allowing himself to fall to the ground, half sprawled in the street. “Don’t!” He cries in a hoarse cracking voice.

Jim perplexed, says “I-I’m sorry. I was just trying to help. Are you all right Caleb?” reaching out one hand. Jim wonders what he has done to Caleb for him to react to Jim this way, is Caleb angry or scared of him? A small coil of anxiety tightens in his chest and not for the first time, Jim is very afraid of the things his hands can do.

Caleb sits up a bit, and the apples of his cheeks burn red although the rest of his sickly face remains pale. He glances up at Jim then quickly down once more. After a silence of a few seconds during which Caleb rights himself and stands up without taking the Father’s hand he then responds in a small voice, staring down at his smashed bottle of milk. “It’s okay. You didn’t know. I may have never told you, I just really don’t like to be touched.”

“Here. I’ll get it.” Jim says bending down to one knee picking up the boxes from Caleb’s bag, wringing them out of the spilled milk. “Well, the tea didn’t get wet and the pills are probably in foil packets, so no worries there. Say, why don’t you come over to my place for a bit, have some tea, take some medicine. You’ll feel better in no time. Just hang on a sec, ok?”

Caleb still not looking up at Jim, nods.”O-ok…” he nearly whispers.

Jim turns around and takes two-steps and pushes open the shop door and is greeted again by the little ting-a-ling! sound.

“Hey, Dinah, I made a bit of a mess out here, I’ll be back in about twenty minutes to pick it up and rinse the rest down the gutter.” Jim calls.

A little quieter Dinah can be heard saying, “All righty. I’d say don’t worry about it, but you’re as stubborn as they come and will try to do it come hell or high water. I’ll fetch a bucket of water. See ya in a few minutes.”

***

They walk back to the little house and Jim opens the back door so that Caleb can take a seat right away. He is looking very ill from the short walk. Jim sets up a tea kettle of water boiling so that Caleb may have that cup of tea faster.

“So,” Father Jim begins, “Caleb, what was that back there? Did I do something wrong?”

Caleb who is quiet for a moment looking down at the table fiddling with the cuffs of his sweater with both hands still hidden in the sleeves and then answers to Jim. “Remember I was telling you I’m very different from others? I didn’t mean just like, you know, my - uhm, my orientation.

I have a skin condition. Tactile defensiveness & Sensitivity. I get injured easily. When people touch me, it feels wrong. It’s like it hurts but it’s not really like just pain at all, the sensation isn’t what people normally feel when they have this. I’ve been trying to find the words my whole life to explain to my family & my doctors what it feels like. We don’t know why things like wearing clothes doesn’t cause…pain or having objects touched against my skin cause the same kind of discomfort as when I’m touched by other people’s skin.

Yet even over my clothes, it can feel unpleasant. I get this bad feeling, so bad my mother can’t hug me. She has to make sure I have long sleeves on to rub my arm or pat me on the head only where my hair covers. Kids at school used to touch me to bully me. I took my job at the post office because I don’t have to touch other people. Being a clerk at a store, touching people’s hands all day…ugh!” Caleb has an involuntary shudder, “...would be a sensory nightmare for me. So I usually stay away from people.”

“I had no idea. I just thought you were a kind of shy person. I’ve never seen you in trouble but I guess I’ve also never seen you with lots of friends.

I’m sorry I never noticed you having to navigate the world like this. I didn’t understand what you were doing when we were together that day. Does it affect when you touch someone else? You were touching my skin quite a lot the last time you were here. I'm sorry if I was hurting you.” Jim questions. He now feels like a self-centered prick. He didn’t pay attention to Caleb close enough to know if he’d been hurting himself trying to suck Jim off.

“That’s…complicated,” Caleb says, voice still clipped and muffled by his stopped up sinuses and quiets once more. He heaves a big sniff and when that doesn’t help the running of his nose, his hand raises once more to his face with the hanky dabbing as he tries to blow some of the mucus out and fails to affect anything.

The tea kettle can be heard bubbling a little as the water heats up.

Caleb looks up at Jim and starts to open his mouth then stops several times then finally says, “Can I tell you a secret? Will you never tell anyone?”

“Caleb, I’m here if you need to talk. What you tell me is what you tell me, not what I tell others.” Jim replies.

Caleb looks down at the table once more thinking of how to say what he wants to say. Whether he wants to say it, whether anything bad will happen if he does. It takes a lot for Caleb to have been outgoing enough to get hired for the job he has. He is used to keeping to himself and keeping everyone else at arm ‘s length. But he’ll take the plunge for Jim, it’s just so hard when someone is waiting like this…

Jim thinks ’ _Ok, I get it, I’ll give you a little space_.’ He knows how it feels to be pinned on the spot by the attention of others.

He gets up from his chair and turns around, rooting in the cupboard for a teacup and saucer. He goes about as if Caleb is not sitting behind him.

Reassured by the lifted pressure of speaking face to face, Caleb says “I can do things no one knows about. Since I was little, I thought I was possessed or evil or something. I could make things move. Without touching them with my hands or anything. So on that day, I just made some air move, protecting me from directly touching. It can be a really small thin but compact layer of oxygen.

I can do it when I’m touching because I know where the point of contact is going to be. When someone touches me, I don’t have the chance to move the air between myself and the other person. So I wear long sleeves and try not to get in anyone’s way.

The some of the other kind of touching I was doing…well, for whatever reason it doesn’t affect the inside of my mouth. It’s sensitive, yes, but I think normal when it comes to sensory input & output. Which I’ve always been glad of, I love eating and drinking for the texture and taste of things." Smiling a little he continues," As a baby my mom said I used to put my fingers in my mouth, she figured to try and touch the baby food I was eating. I’ve always been so happy I can do it without any problems, life would have been way harder if my way of eating was affected too.

I’ve been actually wondering lately… if you are one of the ones who can touch me over my clothes. Sometimes people can do that and it's not so bad. I wanted so much to let you last time, just to feel it with you, but I also wanted to give you my…gift.” He finishes, his pale green around the gills face blushing an alarming red.

Jim asks adding a lump of sugar to the teacup, “Have you ever heard the word psionic? What you are describing about moving air sounds like a form of telekinesis. I mean, I don’t remember too much of the wild stuff I probably saw over the years, but life has left me with the impression that there is a lot more going on around us than we think. And I’ve said this to you before, but you should hear it again, I think there are other people like you, so don’t feel bad or alone about this, it’s a part of you & you should embrace that.”

Caleb replies after a short while, “I didn’t know that’s what they call people when they’re like me. I read some fiction stories about people having stuff like being psychic or being able to make fire. And I’ve heard of people being mutants or enhanced, though it seems many cases have yet to be proven as scientific fact. I never met anyone else besides you, they say you’re really actually a lot older than you look and are very strong and can heal faster and stuff than other people. In books they always have something super strong and amazing, they use it to save the world or their friends. I have a hard time moving anything thicker than syrup.”

Jim says “The last time we were together, I felt a lot of things going on. What was that stuff? What were you doing?”

“I’ve been a loner for a pretty long time because how I am. So I don’t really know how I affect others. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t know what I was doing at first. That was the first time I’d done something like that. I just wanted to try and touch you so much, something strange happened. I started getting this feeling…I’ve never had it before. I think somehow, I was inside you. I was touching more than what usually can be touched. I’m sorry Father, that was really bad.”

“I don’t want you to take this wrong, but that’s something we should have talked about. It could have happened differently and my response…well, I’m glad I didn’t see it as an invasion. Just, next time let’s talk first. If we talk about what we want to happen and how we want to feel, I’m sure we’ll both come away happier.” Jim says.

Caleb turns beet red and looks down once more saying “That’s going to be hard, I’m really not that good at communication. I’m not making excuses. I know that was wrong even if I didn’t mean to, so I’ll try to talk to you more.”

The kettle shrieks and Father Jim takes it off the fire. He pours the hot water into the teacup, takes up an ashtray from the counter and brings it to the table. He sits down next to Caleb at the little square table and pulls the antihistamines and tea closer. He, in turn, opens each box, first taking out a tea bag and dunking it into Caleb’s cup. He dips it up and down a little to get the leaves wet then goes to work on the other box.

“You don’t have to do that.” Caleb almost mumbles. Jim thinks he sounds a little blue.

“But I want to. Is that ok?” Jim says handing Caleb two capsules of the medicine.

Caleb nods, accepts the pills & puts them down beside the teacup.

Jim takes his smokes & matches from his pocket. He opens the fresh pack pulling off the cellophane and takes one out placing it between his lips. He then lights a match, holding the book back side up he folds a match sideways and using his thumb rubs it upward striking and lighting it. He puts the flame close and takes a drag, the flame leans towards the cigarette lighting the end quickly into a hot red ember. Waving the entire booklet, he puts out the match and puts them down beside his cigarettes.

“Would you show it to me? Could you move the tea in that cup to stir it? Or this smoke?” Jim asks exhaling the smoke mostly from his nose and a little from his mouth as he speaks.

Caleb says nothing for a while and Jim can understand how he feels. You get used to living with your secrets. When they get exposed, it’s heavy. He thinks maybe Caleb has done and said as much as he’s going to until the cup of tea is finished.

Then Caleb looks up. Leaving his tea to cool naturally he lifts his hands and starts to move his fingers making shapes and gestures as if compressing clay into a ball. Slowly the smoke over the dining room table shifts and instead of fading as it wafts upward, it condenses. He flexes his hands and fingers as if bending & twisting the kind of wire used for floral arrangements. The smoke begins to flow together making shapes, first some curved rectangular things then thin lines from the corners of those, then a mast, then a boat. It grows larger and more details become more defined, there is a mermaid at the prowl and little portholes can be seen with the barrels of cannons sticking out the sides.

Caleb puts his hands down and the smoke does not dissipate, it just rocks gently dipping and cresting in the air as if actually a boat on the sea. It begins traversing a wide circle overhead, taking a lap around the table.

Jim watches admiring. “Caleb, it’s so beautiful, you're amazing!”

Jim takes another drag of the cigarette and exhales the smoke which Caleb takes and brings over to the ship molding yet again, changing the shape adding on. Jim recognizes it as a short man with a long beard holding up a battle axe in the air, then a dragon flapping wings in slow motion.

“I’m rereading The Lord Of The Rings. Have you read it?”

“Yes. Gandalf is one of my favorites. I’ve always wondered what that would look like if someone could do it.” Jim replies in awe.

“I learned that if I move my hands I get a better grip. My mom thought I was taking to long in the bath for the wrong reasons as a teenager. I just liked using the steam to make stuff sometimes.” Caleb says blushing deeply once more.“I think maybe I was moving some of your blood around when I was touching you. Did it hurt?”

“No. To be honest, it was a rather nice feeling, it’s hard to describe. Maybe you are right.” Jim says tapping the ash from his cigarette in the ashtray.

“Did it feel how it’s supposed to feel normally? I never…"Caleb’s sentence trails off. There is a quiet clinking as he picks up his tea to drink. "Well, I mean… I touch myself sometimes but I don’t know how… it is when someone else does it to you.

I didn’t get to do a lot of the stuff normal people do. I didn’t play with other kids in school. I can’t go to the movies or carnival. I couldn’t go to dances or prom. No dating. No sex.

I even never wanted to know what it’s like until I got my job and began working my route & talking to you. You were always nice and thoughtful and if I’m being honest the most beautiful person I’ve ever known. When I started seeing and talking to you almost every day, I started wondering about you. You are so smart and kind and generous, the way you talk, the way you walk the way you just keep pushing for a better day tomorrow. I don’t know when I started having these feelings for you, I just know one day, I wanted to kiss you more than anything. I woke up one day and I couldn’t wait to see you. I think about…doing things…for, to & with you.”

Putting out the smoke Jim got up and walked across the kitchen. He opened a cupboard beside the sink and took out a tube of toothpaste, a glass and a toothbrush to gave a quick brushing as he usually did after a smoke at home, it was why he most often waited to smoke there.

He now saw some of the things Caleb had done in a new light and commended him for his courage. Caleb, almost surely a virgin, who at 20 finally found the person who moved him to seek physical contact to the point of wanting sex with them despite a medical condition which could most likely mean sex for him just may never happen.

What must it have been like, he couldn’t remember his own first time. Had Caleb been wondering if Jim would turn Caleb away or get hostile? How hard was he praying that at the very least if things went sideways, Jim would set him down on his knees for a prayer to save Caleb’s sinner’s soul instead of allowing him to give a passionate blowjob? Caleb had walked up to his doorstep with a wing and a prayer and little else. It bespoke of a certain fierce determination in Caleb.

Also, it was also a major turn on thinking about this beautiful young man infatuated with him, sweating Jim out of his system all night long, trying to keep quiet by biting into his pillow. He saw in his mind, a brief image of Caleb’s hand slowly lowering to his crotch.' _Why are you like this?_ ' He thought to and about himself. ' _Why do you gotta make things weird?_ ’

After a quick brushing, Jim turned around to see Caleb drinking his tea and no sign of the medicine. He takes the last sip and brings the cup and saucer to the sink, placing them gently inside, turning on the water and pushing back the sleeves of his oversized sweater.

"I guess I’ll come clean too.” Jim began,”I’m not a pervert, I don’t have a thing for kids or anything gross like that. I’ve just been noticing you come into your features and personality as we've talked over the last year. I will not lie and say I did not purposely distance myself from you. I thought it wouldn’t do well for anyone to know what I think about you. I didn’t want you to feel preyed upon by the creepy old priest in your neighborhood. I wasn’t waiting by the clock for you to turn eighteen, but I can’t deny even now, how attractive you are to me.”

Jim steps back a little to give him some room at the tiny sink. Caleb rinses the things he has used and puts them in the dish drainer. As he does he says “Is it because I’m a sissy or girly? I get called a fag and a queer a lot, usually by people trying to hit on me. I don't like it, so I never liked the idea of dating before.”

“No. It’s a lot of things. It’s in the way _you_ walk, the way _you_ talk, but also the way you always find a reason to smile, the way you are… just _you_.” Jim answers him.

Then taking a towel Jim is holding out to him very carefully, he dries his hands and pushes his sleeves back down after handing the dishtowel back to Jim. He lets the folds of fabric hide his hands again.

“May I try?” Jim asks raising his right hand.

Caleb looks up at him then down to his still raised arm.

Father’s hand slowly comes down on to Caleb’s arm in the sleeve of his cable knit sweater. Lightly Jim rests his right hand. The young man rouses visibly. He gasps and looks up at Jim.

“There is no air between us, is there?” Father Jim asks.

Caleb shakes his head. Jim slides his hand slowly up his arm to his upper arm then shoulder. As he does Caleb’s eyelids begin to flutter as if he is blinking back tears and his breath comes faster in and out of him in small gasps. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back a bit and a quiet moan escapes him. Jim pushes his fingers slowly and carefully around Caleb’s neck then into his hair at the back of his head and softly grasps a hand full of loose red curls. When Caleb opens his eyes again the pupils are widening and he makes another quiet noise of pleasure.

Father Jim’s touch is hot and tingling. This isn’t the usual blast of noisy input. It’s a very strong, very pleasant sensation which is very new to him, he honestly reacts in natural instinct. It feels good to Caleb in a way no one has made him feel before. It's like that feeling when your stomach feels like it's dropping. He can feel a pulsating as a delicious ache stirs up in his groin. He feels like the world is losing all focus and the only thing important now is Jim’s touch. The ache is terribly sweet and intense. He begins to tremble at the knees a bit.

With his other hand, Jim reaches for Caleb’s. He doesn’t know how the sensors work, he just knows he can feel, feel how warm and soft Caleb’s fingers are and as he intertwines his fingers with Caleb’s, it becomes apparent this doesn’t hurt Caleb. His red locks fall over his eyes as he inhales a sharp gasp. Jim’s hand loosens in his hair. Caleb is having some kind of intense reaction, yes, just not a negative one.

Their bodies drift closer together, Caleb’s right leg between Jim’s, his pelvis resting at Jim’s thigh, Caleb’s left leg against the outside of Jim’s right leg. Caleb mewls as his stiffening penis meets Jim’s thigh brushing upward as he molds delicately to Father Jim’s side. His left arm drifts around Jim’s body and he tucks his head down into the hug, leaning into the warmth of Jim’s strong arms. Jim wonders if Caleb has ever been held this way before, and thinks most likely, no. Jim’s own erection is at the height just above Caleb’s navel but the soft press of the slim man’s body feels just as good as the rest of him.

Then Caleb’s finger begins to draw a line driting up Jim’s spine. The odd deeply penetrating sensation begins. It is soft and warm and firmly sexual, it’s the kind of thing you feel if the nape of your neck is sensitive. It somehow snakes it way down throughout his body and he feels that pressing erotic stimulation from deep in his pelvic region. He can feel the skin under Caleb’s fingers experiencing the sensation long after those finger’s move past the area. Trails sliding up and down his lower back melt him from the inside out.

Caleb grinds himself against Jim, hips rotating in small uncertain if not eager circles for a few revolutions, tentatively as if his skin is tender and he’s trying to avoid irritation. Jim keeps hold of his hair and is hugging back, breathing heavier and faster himself. He bends forward and carefully without touching Caleb’s face, pulls his hair back tilting Caleb’s face up to his own. He sticks his tongue in Caleb’s mouth, penetrating his lips over and over feeling the gentle suck of Caleb’s lips. He begins licking at Caleb’s tongue. He flicks the tip of his tongue up and down on Caleb’s, the wet texture of their combined saliva making him ever so hard. Caleb licks back moaning into Jim’s open mouth.

Father Jim releases Caleb’s hand and hair, bends at the knees and cupping Caleb’s buttocks lifts him off the floor. “Hah!” Caleb cries in surprise. Jim turns around and places Caleb’s bottom on the edge of the counter. Jim spreads Caleb’s knees apart, pushes them up a bit and steps between, now having a better height so as to press his cock against Caleb’s, using frottage for their mutual enjoyment.

“Aaah, ooh!!” Caleb moans,“Hah! Uhn!!”

Jim uses the same amount of pressure Caleb seemed to exert and same speed with which he moved, keeping his touch light, slow, gentle, he pushes his hips forward rubbing the shaft of his dick onto Caleb’s. He keeps his movement precise and steady. With Jim’s right hand, he holds Caleb’s lower back pulling his pelvis forward as they move together. With the other, he feels for the bottom of Caleb’s sweater lifting it up then feeling for the bottom of the shirt underneath. It is tucked into Caleb’s pants so Jim pulls it free to allow him to push his hand up further, trailing his own fingers on Caleb’s skin, feeling the heat of the other man’s stomach under the sweater. It seems Caleb reacts normally to his artificial limb, with no pain or irritation, but not nearly with as much intensity as his flesh fingers. He takes hold of Caleb’s right nipple and squeezes gently.

“Ah-huuuhn!” Caleb squeals in a high pitch. He is incapable of stringing two words together. His response and reactions are unfiltered vocalizations of pure sexual bliss. This is what it sounds like when you hit all the right spots for your lover, they only have time for the next breath and the moan, sigh or scream after it. Caleb begins to shudder and turns his head to the left with his eyes squeezed shut as if trying to turn away from the overpowering ecstasy he feels. Caleb’s skin undergoes erogenous reaction everywhere Father Jim’s metal hand and arm touch him. He cries out loud long sounds, feeling that tickle, that pleasant tingle, the feeling of a lover licking the inside of your wrist or kissing the dimple in the small of your back wherever Jim is touching his cool smooth fingers to Caleb’s body.

Jim is incredibly turned on now from watching and listening to Caleb’s pleasure. There is a sense of Jung’s anima & the animalistic in Caleb’s responses. He’s been ravenous for positive human touch for so long and in the heat of such desire is unleashing a bit of the inner self he keeps locked away, mostly unrecognized even to himself. Famished for physical contact, starved of intimacy, Caleb is now reacting in a most primal state. Most would say he’s quiet, as mild-mannered as a lamb, not the most masculine but also not very feminine. In terms of gender, he exists in some suspended state between the two and mostly only seems male because of his clothing choices. His voice and speech while not a high pitch usually, is not uneffeminate either. It normally sounds blank of any gender marking pattern.

Here and now in this space beyond societal roles or gender standards, he very much embodies so many things Jim perceives in women & men. They allow Caleb to engage with & express his emotions with creativity and sensitivity. The way he arches his back and claws at Jim’s shoulders all the while filling Jim’s flesh with a deep lingering bliss are suggestive of his mental strength, his vocalizing in near screams and whimpers, an intensity of arousal most men would feel a loss of control when encountering. These natural gestures are so sweet and honest of what he feels, Father Jim can do naught but give him more and admire the parts of Caleb he’s never shown anyone else as of yet.

Thrusting their hips together, Caleb throws his head back moaning “Uh-UUUUHN!” voice rising higher in pitch. Then he does something quite alarming. He pounds Jim repeatedly on the right shoulder with a closed fist, beginning to shake his head side to side as if in negation, panting and trembling in Jim’s arms.

“What’s… Is there something wrong, did I hurt you?” says Jim slowing to a halt and starting to release Caleb. It is his worst fear, to unknowingly hurt another. His heart drops for a moment, then Caleb finds words again.

“No, n-no no. I- I I- It’s just I’ve never felt this feeling before, it’s so overwhelming, but such a good feeling, too. I wanted to s-s-scream louder, but I didn’t think you’d like that, so I… sorry… no one has ever made me feel this way. I didn’t know what to do. I was a little afraid. I did the first thing that came to mind.” stutters Caleb, his speech sounding as if he is holding back sobs. In reality, he is still gripped by the stronger sensations even though Jim is no longer touching him.

“So it was good? As long as it means things are good. Don’t worry about what I think of it, though I must say watching you feel is very arousing to me. It’s okay, Caleb. You can feel your feelings and express them how you want to with me. We just gotta learn to communicate with our bodies some more. Everybody has to learn how they & their partners respond to good and bad things.” Jim says pulling Caleb into his arms and stepping between his legs again. He begins pressing forward pumping his hips upward, making friction and a rhythmic massaging.

They quickly drop back and down into a world made of senses. Caleb smelling the Father’s aftershave. Jim feeling the texture of all the clothing between them and Caleb’s firm slim body beneath. There is a feeling of enclosedness for the both of them. Nothing can get inside this world of theirs if they don’t make it. The only thing in here is their bodies, the sensations they feel & give each other, the sexual energy they pass back and forth to each other.

Caleb’s shyness drops away again as the desperate hunger takes over his mind. His fingertips barely touch Jim, but the sensations, god, they’re inside and all around, Jim can hardly think. He’s never felt anything like it with anyone else and he knows he never will. This is something he can only have with Caleb; the mouth-watering bliss of it, so intense he wonders if Caleb feels the same when Jim touches him. Jim thinks most definitely the guy feels it amplified by ten.

Those slim cold finger trail ever so gently over Jim chest and shoulders, the temptation to thrust faster is overwhelming, but he can not do it, he doesn’t want to crush the frail quiet coupling under his sometimes cumbersome strength. He wants it to last as long as it can, to burn bright and high all night.

Jim takes a handful of Caleb’s hair pulling his head back with his right hand, gently but firmly. “Aaaugh, agh!” Caleb lets out a high and unexpected shill sound. Father Jim nuzzles close to Caleb’s neck without touching him. He’s panting out one hot breath after the other there with his mouth open, letting the air he exhales caress Caleb. He wants to stick his tongue out and lick his partner there right beneath the ear but knows he’s already probably pushing the boundaries of how much human contact Caleb can take during his first experience of being touched so much.

He lets go of Caleb’s nipple, pushing his hand further up Caleb’s shirt. His hand comes up out of the neck of the man’s sweater and he curves his fingers putting his ring and middle finger in Caleb’s mouth. He massages and rubs his fingers on the surface of Caleb’s slick hot tongue. Caleb, head still tipped back so the crown of his head touches the cupboards, begins licking between the two sliding his tongue up & down the sensitive areas and Jim gyrates his hips a little faster. Caleb cums before Jim, squeezing his eyes shut crying out “HAAGH HAAAHN! UUUUGHN HUUH!!”

Hearing how fulfilled Caleb is, gets Jim almost ready to cum as well. He will always be one for whom giving their lover satisfaction is the ultimate erotic act. But until now the pressure hasn’t been hard enough for him. He’s been accommodating Caleb’s needs and wants to be sure of his partner’s satisfaction before pursuing his own.

After the young man’s orgasm passes, he slowly releases Caleb’s hair, smoothing the loose curls back down and slipping his chrome fingers from Caleb’s mouth, collar, then shirt. He steps back and a little awkward silence passes as he waits for Caleb to recover himself from what must have been the most stimulation he’s ever felt.

First Caleb catches his breath, opens his eyes again then lets his head drop back down. Finally he slides down from the countertop. He appears dazed yet still eager for whatever comes next.

He alp seems to instinctually know what is needed. He gets down on his knees and pushes Jim back against the table. Jim puts his hands up on the back of the chair behind him bracing himself as Caleb unzips his pants. He pulls up Jim’s shirt out of them and pulls down the front of his boxers. Then he uses his tongue as he has done for Jim before with love and care. He licks kisses and sucks. He uses his mouth in all of its hot wet texture to please Jim. “Oooh,yeah, just like that…” Jim whimpers.

Caleb sucks hard, sucks fast and it doesn’t take long before Jim begins to thrust his hips. He feels a neat little pocket of very tight suction inside Caleb’s mouth and pumping his hips staring down at Caleb’s beautiful hair, Jim cums in Caleb’s mouth.

“Oooh, hooogh-God! UUNF!!! Uunf, unh…! ” His moans reach Caleb’s ear as the orgasm takes hold of his nerves.

Back to his normal meek quiet self, Caleb looking down while glancing up at Jim once or twice asks “Uhm… bathroom?” as he stands up again.

“Oh, yeah. Uh, go through the parlor here and on the other side you’ll see the stairs, go on up. It’ll be on your right.” Jim says, gesturing with his right arm.

He tucks his shirt in again and closing his fly, takes a deep breath and exhales it all out in a big huff, trying to come down off the orgasm a bit more. Pants zipped, his mind is still reeling with revelation and high dopamine.

Nodding, Caleb heads off and Jim can’t shake the feeling he exudes the presence of one in a sleepy trance-like state of mind. Maybe it’s just the afterglow. Or the allergy medicine.

Jim turns around again and looks out the window above the sink, his arms locked at the elbow and hands braced on the edge of the sink itself.

Suddenly his thoughts catch up with him. Was this ok? Was he two-timing both Caleb & Chantoya with Shane or Chantoya & Shane with Caleb or Shane & Caleb with Chantoya? ' _How would Caleb feel if I told him about Ms. Fanchon & I? That I’d just made plans to…well, fuck, I don’t know, lay pipe or dust her Hummel figures Thursday night?? He says he is ok not being my main partner_, _but is it true?_ ’

Then after a few seconds, ' _Jim, shut up. The guy is young, not stupid. H maybe inexperienced which could make him jealous or even more secure with this arrangement. It definitely makes him energetic. You just have to talk and ask. Sheesh, he’s isn’t the only one with communication hang-ups, asshole…_ ’

Jim knew it was quickly becoming time for him to notify all of his paramours of one another to try to get somewhere more stable with all this. Is he trying to date all three at once? Is this even dating? Would they all be ok with this? He knows he can’t go on this way if he doesn’t want to hurt anyone.

He’s pretty sure Shane doesn’t care as long as he gets to be 'Bucky’s lil cumdump’ as he puts it. And Chantoya being more mature… it’s possible she knows about swinging if she knows about the kinky kind of hijinks Jim likes to get up to sometimes. She did not seem surprised by his penchant for playing with his food. She may accept this partnering for what it is. Not that it wasn’t fun fucking all over the random kitchen and dining surfaces. It’s just…well what if when Caleb is feeling better Jim wanted to do something else fun together or if he felt like having a more heterosexual role with Chantoya, or shoot the shit with Shane in his capacity as a friend? What if Father Jim wanted to spend some time doing something other than making each other cum? And what if he wanted all of their attention at once, to be brought to ecstasy by all three one after the other?

He has a fantasy suddenly jump forward out of the horny confused dark corners of his mind. A set of still images of the four of them together in a grassy outdoor space. The view is of the left side of a larger image. In it Caleb & Jim are kneeling, Jim can only see of himself his own shoulders, back & ass. Jim’s pants are down around his knees, shirt where ever. Caleb has pulled up the front his thick sweater with both hands as a girl may lift up a dress or skirt exposing his body to the light and his penis is in Jim’s chrome hand. Caleb’s face is a visage of bliss.

The next is an image of the right side of this scene. Beside him to the right is Chantoya. She wears nothing but a golden cross at her neck, her head is tilted back and the light is absorbed by her dark skin giving her face a perfect luster and glow, her dark fluffy curls shiny and voluminous. Chantoya’s left hand rests as if in mid caress on the back of Jim’s head lost in his shaggy brown tufts of hair. Her left thigh is lifted resting on Jim’s shoulder as she leans against him for better balance, lower leg draped down his back, his right arm wrapped around her bottom, his hand holding the small of her back and his head is turned to the right, face buried between her thighs.

The last image is the whole of the scene from the opposing angle. Jim can see himself licking her, tongue extended between her fuzz covered labia. He sees the back of Caleb, his bare pale ass visible because his pants are tangled about his ankles. Lastly, he sees Shane, lying before Jim on the grass, sucking Jim’s scrotum while jerking away at his own penis, seemingly for Jim & Chantoya to watch. Their clothes are strewn about the clearing around them, an abandoned picnic can be seen further up a hill. Jim instantly has two thoughts: ' _Oh, fuck! If only!_ ' & ' _Oh fuck! That’ll never happen…_ '

The sound of approaching footsteps takes him from his daydream. Caleb enters the kitchen looking more or less the same yet with more color to him than when Jim first met him at the store. He stops just behind his chair but doesn’t take a seat once more.

Wanting to know before going any further, Jim says “Caleb can I ask you something?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Caleb replies leaning his folded arms on top of the chair, his too long sleeves trailing down from his wrists.

“I…kinda got involved with someone else. And I wanted to make sure this wouldn’t be hurtful to you. We’re kinda doing the same thing you and I are. Is that bad or good to you?” Jim asks.

“Nah, I don’t think that hurts us. I guess if it starts feeling bad I’ll have to tell you won’t I?” He wonders aloud.

“And I promise, I’ll do something. I won’t leave you unhappy. Another question, is this the same if it’s happened with a third person…?” Jim not even trying to find a way to say it without sounding like a bum sleeping his way around town.

“My, you’ve been busy Father,” Caleb says with a bit of laughter in his voice. “ I don’t think that makes a difference. Neither one of them is me and clearly, you like what you have with me. You are getting something different from either of them & I for one am ok with you getting all the love, whatever form it takes, you need. I think I want to meet them, but maybe not just yet.” He says going red in the cheeks.

Jim doesn’t know how someone so young can be so understanding. He was expecting at the least lots of tears and at the most lots of shouting. Things have changed a lot since he was young.


End file.
